Maybe I Won't Look Back
by ronisthenewred
Summary: PB6 Starts with the Weasley wedding and moves forwards from there exploring two different relationships filled with drama and most importantly love Ron and Hermione discover a relationship and Harry and Ginny begin to repair one. Please Read and Review


_**Maybe I Won't Look Back**_

Chapter One:_ "Carry On Dancing"_

She stared across the courtyard and her face instantly lit up as she saw him dancing with his mother, it made her laugh as he struggled with the movements; as you would expect any seventeen year old boy to do. Though she quickly suppressed her laughter as she saw him turn and face the so-called 'blushing bride'. She was dressed in only the purest of white silks that hugged her slender body and with a low cut back that showed off her sun-kissed skin, only the sort of skin that a French girl could have, of course.

The French Lady had a hand extended in front of her and smiled amiably at him, she saw his cheeks light up as she knew they did on many occasions before. With him being the gentlemen he was, or was trying to be she thought, he extended his own hand onto hers and they then placed his other hand on her waist and hers on his shoulder.

She sat at the small table for minutes more just watching them; silently imagining to herself what it would be like for her dance with him and for the elegant French woman to go back to where she came from, or at least just hurry up and go on her honeymoon already. Before she knew it, they had stopped dancing and both walked away from each other after exchanging brother and sisterly type hugs.

He walked towards her and he grinned at her and her body felt like it was going to melt, right there on the spot. She smiled back and felt herself get taller but she couldn't help it anymore, she always felt like this around him and had been like this for what felt like months now. It had started out as an innocent crush on the cute, tall boy in her second year and then something happened in their forth year, he grew up a lot and she took note on that thinking that her crush on him wasn't going to end soon. About three quarters through their sixth year, she nearly lost him and suddenly her crush turned to love and she had been falling more and more in love with him ever since. He didn't know as he was oblivious to most things and she didn't think that he was going to notice her anytime soon.

She walked over to him and in her gold silk dress and matching heels, she felt beautiful in herself but when he was around she felt herself become vulnerable. Her loose curls flicked over her shoulder as she walked to him and she saw his face redden, she took it as a compliment. His embarrassment had always meant that he was going to do something sweet or unlike that of him to her and she enjoyed it.

"Yes?" As she was smiling at him, she saw him staring at his feet on the ground and biting his lip in anticipation.

"Um, well, I was just wondering, diduwannadancewithme?" It all came out so fast that she could barely catch it but she already knew what he had meant.

"Well, what I meant was…" He looked up at her to explain.

"Yes." She cut him off before he could embarrass himself anymore than he already had.

He smiled at her in a knowing way that only he only ever used with her. She grabbed his hand before he had a chance to change his mind and pulled him across the yard, the section where all the fairy lights had been set up around the small floor that had been indicated for people to dance on.

She noted to herself that he seemed more nervous dancing with her than with the nice but as they call her in French "elle a trè jolie" and she had so often heard people call her the "belle" of the ball at many of the small balls they had each attended. His palms were sweaty but were it just from the heat? He tended to stumble a lot, but maybe he was tired. Whenever it came to him she was always likely to think of the ways that ended up affecting her negatively and used them as excuses for the way he acted different around her than others. She secretly wished that it was because he loved her too and that he ached for her. And all the time they were dancing he was just wishing that they could just carry on dancing like this all night because if it was forever, when would they have time to do all the other things that their bodies wanted to do?

At least this was what she wished and when she laid her head on his shoulder she felt him shiver. But just as she felt herself starting to get comfortable in this position the music stopped. When it did she felt like crying, though she quickly got over it as she somehow knew that there would be plenty of times for this in the future.

She smiled at him and said, "Hey, I'll see you later I've got to go say goodbye to Bill and Fleur before they leave, otherwise if I don't I'll fall asleep here and that wouldn't be fun." They laughed and she walked off towards the heads of the wedding party.

"Hey, Mione." She turned around to look at him with his cheeks glowing.

"Yes?"

"You look really nice tonight." Suddenly he wasn't the only one with burning cheeks.

"Thanks." As she turned away she felt like breaking into a run to Bill and Fleur but thought that she might end up killing herself in these heels. She instead settled for the embarrassment that funnily enough didn't embarrass her but made her feel like the most special person in the world. She reached Fleur first as she walked back across the courtyard and smiled through her bitterness.

"Congratulations Fleur." Fleur smiled perfectly only the way a supermodel could and spoke only kindness towards her.

"Thankyou; and don't worry Hermione he'll realise it soon enough."

She was genuinely confused by this comment and questioned her. "Realise what?"

"You, and how much you really mean too him and not just in a friendly way, if you know what I mean."

"You could tell that I really like him couldn't you?"

"Of course I'm French, I know when a woman's in love and I saw you watching us dancing and you weren't too happy about it." She blushed deeply.

"You think he does like me, like that I mean?" She said in such of a whisper that only Fleur could hear.

"I know so." Fleur smiled and looked out across her guests but her eyes quickly focused on Bill. She moved in and hugged Fleur and really hugged her, something that over all her jealousy she thought that she would never be able to do. Before turning away back to the house she said her final goodbye to Fleur.

"You look really beautiful tonight." She smiled too herself at her kindness.

"So do you" and in something lower than a whisper "and he knows it".

With a final blush, she passed on her congratulations to Bill and hugged and kissed him over the sea of people and a distraught Mrs. Weasley with tears pouring from eyes and seemed as if she was crying a river or two.

Finding the path leading back the burrow she hitched up her dress and kicked off her heels now that the party was officially over for her and headed back off to her room that she shared with Ginny. She crept up the stairs but silence was needed as she walked to her bedroom door all she could hear were two people screaming over the top of each other.

"But I love you and I don't want you being used as Voldemort's bait."

She instantly recognised this voice as Harry's and she peaked into the room to see Harry with his jacket and tie on the floor but definitely not looking as if he was going to give into defeat soon. Ginny on the other hand was across the other side of the room with her heels off and her curls had fallen out of their arrangement with her bright and usually vibrant appearance looking as violent as ever and she had silent tears slipping down her usually very pretty face.

"Do you ever listen to anyone Harry? God you're just like my brother, the noble prick. For God's sake Dumbledore just died and you won't even do what he told you to do, what he told you is the most important and we're at a wedding for Christ's sake. It is right in front of your bloody face and you still can't see it. " The tears running down her face became heavier.

"And what's that." Harry was getting angry, but being his best friend she could see the pain forming in him from making Ginny cry the way that she was.

"Love, Harry love. Dumbledore said the thing that Voldemort fears the most and the most important thing in the word is love, Harry. Can't you understand that? That if you love me so much we have to be together because it will just make us stronger and the fight will be easier because we have each other. I love you Harry maybe even more than you love me." She felt like crying for her friend as she saw her say that in almost a whisper, because she knew that Harry wouldn't ever listen and would continue being the same noble prat as he has always been.

"No I won't let you love me; it's too dangerous for you." He said in a defeated but as ever determined voice.

"It's too late for that now Harry, if you'll excuse me I need to go say goodbye to Bill and Fleur. You should probably do that to but you can just push them away too because you love them too much and you'll put them in danger of being in contact with them." She watched Ginny walk out of the room tears flying down her face but attempting to put on a brave face. Ginny walked so fast that she didn't even notice her standing there near the door.

"Ginny." Harry walked out of the room, calling desperately. Seeing her he turned to her with a knowing face.

"Don't bother going after her she's not going to talk."

"I didn't mean to upset her; I'm just trying to ……." She cut him off.

"Protect her? Harry did you ever think she can protect herself, she's a bright witch and her opinions matter. Just listen to her for a change and hear her speak, she knows exactly what she is doing and she doesn't talk about things like that lightly, she loves you and has done for years. I know you love her but let things cool off and she'll come back and reason with you." She smiled at him, knowing what her good friends were like.

"You heard the entire conversation." He said depressingly.

"Most of it, just hurry along she'll be back soon and you don't want to be around when she is and you better say goodbye to Bill and Fleur anyway." He smiled at her and gave her a quick hug, a muffled 'thanks Hermione' and ran down the hall back down to the yard.

She let herself into the room and sat on her friend's bed waiting for her to come back and not much later she did looking even worse before. She patted the patch of bed next to her and she came and sat down and laid her head on her friends shoulder.

"I was horrible, Hermione, Harry he…." Tears started coming down her face and Hermione pulled her friend into her.

"I know baby, it will all be okay."

Without another word Ginny cried and cried into Hermione's shoulder all night and she cared for her friend and they fell asleep exhausted at the day's events. With Ginny's head on Hermione's shoulder and Hermione's head lying on top of Ginny's and for the moment; it was a small bit of peace in the troubles to come.

* * *

Hey guys; this is a new story and its complete all the other chapters are ready to go i think ill probably update about once a week. The titles in each of this series are from songs this one is from Savage Garden's Carry On Dancing. Please check out my one-shot lock up your daughters its a bit of fluff that i thought people might enjoy.. 

please REVIEW it really does brighten my day; i will update before chrissie..

thanks maddie :)


End file.
